a Beautiful Friendship
by LJlashlarue
Summary: Special friendships can start by accident, if you're willing to leave the past in the past, and have the courage to take charge of your life.


...a Beautiful Friendship."

"Remind me why I'm helping you move, Pansy," Ginny panted as they paused on the 3rd floor landing.

"Because you're my friend, and you said that you would," Pansy replied.

"When did I say that?"

"Last Saturday night. I asked if you would help me move today, and you agreed. I believe your exact words were 'Anything! Just don't stop! Oh God, yes!' Now pick up your end of the trunk, only two more flights to go," Pansy told her.

"Promises made during sex aren't binding."

"Bondage will cost you helping me strip the wallpaper. Quit your bitching, Ginny, I helped you move last year when Harry dumped you," Pansy said.

"Yes, but I didn't move into a muggle building and we could use magic. Besides, you had an ulterior motive, you wanted to get into my pants," Ginny replied.

"You don't seem to mind me being in there once in a while. Now pick up your end, or no orgasm for you tonight."

"Really? You're trying 'Mistress Pansy' on me in public, in a muggle building?"

Pansy stepped around the trunk, and backed Ginny up against the wall, pressing their bodies firmly together.

"Yes," Pansy whispered, "now be a good girl and help me, and Mama spank, okay?" She squeezed Ginny's bum.

Ginny swallowed.

"Okay..."

A few minutes of strenuous labor later, they dragged the trunk into Pansy's flat.

"Dammit!" Ginny said as she collapsed onto the couch.

"What?"

"We could have used a spell to make the trunk lighter, nobody would have noticed that," Ginny said in disgust, "I should have thought of it."

"I did think of it," Pansy told her.

"Then why didn't you do it?"

"I figured you could use the exercise," Pansy answered.

"You're a bitch, Pansy. You know that, right?"

"I do. But you love me anyway, right?" Pansy replied with a grin.

"Yeah, I guess I do. Merlin knows why, 'cause I sure as hell don't."

"It's because I don't ask you to be anyone other than who you are. I can be a bitch, you can be a pain in the arse. Neither of us takes any crap from anyone. For some reason, it works," Pansy said. "Oh, and the sex is great."

"Maybe so. I'm using magic to strip the wallpaper. Just so you know."

"Fine. What do you want for lunch?"

"Beer. Is there a decent pub around here?" Ginny asked.

"There's one a couple blocks away that has decent food and great beer. The clientele tends to be on the rowdy side, though. It's likely that we'd get hassled a little, one way or another," Pansy told her.

"Muggle place?"

"Yes."

"I'm too tired to fend off a bunch of people when I can't hex them. Is your fireplace connected?"

"Not yet. The clerk in the Floo office remembers me from school, and apparently isn't a fan of mine," Pansy said.

"I'll get Percy to straighten it out for you. He likes to throw his weight around at the Ministry. Also, he just iloves/i rules, so as long as your paperwork is in order there won't be a problem."

"One of your brothers is going to help me? That's a shock, I thought they all hated me."

"George pretty much hates everybody since Fred died. Percy, Bill, and Charley don't have a problem with you and me being friends, although they were surprised. Ron hates you though, all those Quidditch songs really got to him," Ginny explained.

"I thought 'Weasley is Our King' was pretty good."

"It was, even though I didn't appreciate it at the time. Ron can be a bit of a git when he's being overprotective of me, but he really helped Harry get through the breakup, and he's a great keeper now."

"Yeah, he is. The arsehole cost me a hundred galleons on the last Cannons/Harpies match. You're buying lunch," Pansy said.

"I'm helping you move. I'm getting your floo problem sorted, and you expect me to buy lunch because Ron's save beat the Harpies?"

"And they say Granger is the smart one! Got it in one, Ginevra."

"Fine, then. But I pick the place. We're going to The Hogshead. Let's wash up and get out of here, I'm ready for a beer or three."

Ginny rose from the couch, and headed to the bathroom. She looked back over her shoulder at Pansy.

"A cheap bitch, at that," she said with a grin.

"I won't deny it. Because who else but a bosom buddy..." Pansy began.

"...will tell you how rotten you are." Ginny finished with a grin.

Pansy shook her head slowly at the unlikely fact that she and Ginny Weasley were friends now. Very special friends, at that. It had started simply, a few years after the war, in Diagon Alley. Ginny came out of Fortescue's and collided with Pansy, and her ice cream wound up on the footpath.

XXXXXX

"Sorry, Weasley, that was my fault. I wasn't watching where I was going. Let me buy you a replacement," Pansy said. Ginny eyed her narrowly.

"Why would you do that? What are you up to, Parkinson?" Pansy shrugged.

"Maybe I've grown up a little, maybe I'm tired of old school rivalries, or maybe it's just a whim. In any case, I'm not up to anything. What do you say we try letting bygones be bygones?"

Ginny had cautiously agreed, and had been surprised to find that Pansy was a pretty interesting person, and capable of being quite pleasant company.

"I've got to go," Pansy had said after her ice cream was finished. "Thanks for giving me a chance, Weasley. For what it's worth, I never really hated you back in school, it was just a fucked-up time all the way around."

"It was that. I have to say that I really did hate you, but I didn't actually know you, I guess. Not that we ever had a chance to get acquainted. 'Fucked-up' may be understating those days, frankly. Bygones it is, but it might be a while before Harry gets to that point, Parkinson."

"That seems likely. Well, I can't blame him for that, but tell him I said thanks for what he did. The world is a better place without old snake-face in it. And it's Pansy, if you want."

"I'll tell him, Pansy, and you can try Ginny for me, unless you'd rather stick with 'Weaslebitch'," she said.

"It does have a nice ring to it, but I'll go with Ginny unless you piss me off."

"Right. Thanks for the ice cream, Pansy."

"Hell, I owed you that one. We'll try it again without the collision sometime. Later, Ginny."

Ginny watched Pansy leave, and mulled over the recent events.

"Huh..." she said softly, and finished her ice cream.

XXXXXX

"You did what?" Harry asked, clearly not believing his ears.

"I had ice cream with Pansy Parkinson today," Ginny repeated.

"But - why?"

"She bumped into me outside Fortescue's and I dropped my ice cream. She bought me another," she explained.

"That doesn't sound like the Parkinson I remember," Harry said.

"She seems to have changed. She was actually good company. Oh! She wanted me to thank you for killing Voldemort."

"Pansy thanked me?" Harry asked.

"Yes."

"Pansy _Parkinson_?" he persisted.

"Yes."

"She's up to something," Harry said flatly.

"Could be, but I don't think so, Harry. I actually look forward to seeing her again, and I'm just as surprised as you are."

"I doubt that. Be careful, Ginny. I don't like this, and I don't trust Parkinson."

"Duly noted. Come on, we're having dinner at The Burrow tonight..."

"Ginny did _what_?" bellowed Ron.

"She had ice cream with Pansy Parkinson," Harry repeated.

"Why are you making such a big deal of this? She bumped into me and made me drop my ice cream. She bought me some more. It's what people do," Ginny said tiredly.

"People, not Parkinson," Ron shouted. "She tried to give Harry to Voldemort! She was mean to me! 'Weasley is Our King', my arse!"

"Yeah, well that was a long time ago, Ron. Nurse a grudge all you want to, but don't expect me to do the same, okay?" Ginny said.

"No, it's not okay. You're fraternizing with the enemy, you are!"

"And here we go again," muttered Ginny.

"That's enough, children," Molly scolded. "The war is over, and building bridges is a noble idea. You haven't invited her to visit here, though, have you Ginny?"

"Of course not. For crying out loud, it was just ice cream. And Pansy's not as bad as we thought, at least not now, anyway. You all don't have to give her another chance, but I'm going to."

XXXXXX

It was a bit more than a week after what Ron referred to as "The Ice Cream Betrayal" that Ginny next crossed paths with Pansy, and it was again in Diagon Alley. As it was a popular shopping area for magical folk, and not all that large a place, that was not to be wondered at. And so neither of them did, although Ron would doubtless have suspected some sort of devious Slytherin plot.

"Oy, Pansy," Ginny called out, and Pansy stopped and turned around. The scowl on her face turned to a smile when she saw Ginny.

"Hi, Ginny, it's good to see you," Pansy said.

"Well, that's a relief. For a moment there I thought you were going to jinx me."

"Sorry about that, it was nothing to do with you. I just got shunned by Draco and his mother. They walked right by me without even acknowledging my greeting. Looked right through me, in fact."

"How come? I thought you and Draco were kind of a thing back in school," Ginny asked.

"I suppose the Malfoys are trying to make over their public image. They can't be seen being friendly with the girl who tried to give Harry Potter to you-know-who. And Draco and I never got as close as he wanted to, and that pissed him off."

"Screw them, then. Like they were angels on the side of light and goodness themselves. I wonder if they've managed to get Draco's mark removed yet?" Ginny replied.

"Nope. That thing's never coming off," Pansy said with a grin.

"Serves him right. Come on, I'll buy the ice cream this time."

"I'd rather have a drink, if that's okay with you. I shouldn't let stuff like that get to me, but it's still a little upsetting," said Pansy candidly.

"Understandable. Let's go to the Leaky, it's nearly lunchtime anyway, right?"

"I could eat, yeah."

In the cool, dark interior of the Leaky Cauldron, no one seemed to notice Ginny Weasley and Pansy Parkinson having lunch and a pint together, or care if they did. The beer, food, and company soon enough cleared Pansy's bad mood, and the two of them relaxed and talked.

"So what have you been doing since school, Pansy?" Ginny asked.

"Mostly working, I'm a potions researcher at St. Mungo's."

"Really? I didn't know you were interested in potions."

"No reason you should; it's not like we were friends in school. I was a little surprised myself, in point of fact. Snape could be a bastard, but I learned a lot from him. He was right about the 'softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes', it's fascinating. How about you?"

"Reserve chaser for the Harpies. I'll likely move up next season, but frankly, Quidditch is getting a little old. I just don't get excited about the game anymore. Not sure what else I could do, though. I don't really fancy working at the Min, even though dad and Percy have offered to get me on there."

"You're a really good chaser. I've always loved watching you fly," Pansy said. "Of course, I could never admit that to anyone back in school."

"Of course not," agreed Ginny. "You know, apart maybe from meeting Harry, school kind of sucked."

"It damn sure did, and I don't even have Harry on the plus side. I suppose I didn't do much to help matters though."

"No, you really were a bitch," Ginny agreed.

"Says the girl famous for making bats crawl out of noses. Well, I'll drink to that, one bitch to another!"

Ginny echoed the toast, and called for another round.

"Say, you were always pretty good at charms, weren't you, Ginny?"

"Got an 'O' on my charms NEWT, why?"

"The hospital needs help in the charms department, if you're interested," Pansy told her.

"Really? I've never thought of that. I didn't specialize in healing charms though," Ginny said.

"That won't matter. If you have the skills, they'll teach you specific charms. Anyway, they use all sorts of charms, and they also research counter-charms. I'd love to see what those wand nerds can do with your bat-bogey hex."

"Wand nerds? Can't say I like the nickname," Ginny said slowly.

"Wand bitch?" Pansy suggested, and Ginny grinned.

"That'll do. Who do I talk to at St. Mungo's?"

"I'll set up an appointment for you and owl you the details," Pansy said.

"Okay, thanks. Say, umm, Pansy..."

"I swear I'm not up to anything underhanded, Ginny. We need help at the hospital, and I think you'd be great there. I can understand your hesitation, but really, this is on the up-and-up."

"Okay then, I can always hex you if you're setting me up," Ginny said.

"Believe me, I know that. Here's the beer. Thanks for lunch, Ginny. Next time it's on me."

XXXXXX

Ginny was in the sitting room at Grimmauld Place with Harry when the owl arrived.

"Anything I need to know about?" Harry asked over the top of the Prophet.

"I've got an interview in a couple weeks for a job in the charms department at St. Mungo's."

"So you've decided to give over Quidditch, then?" Harry asked, putting the paper aside. "You know you'll likely be a starter this coming season."

"It's just an interview, Harry. But I can't play Quidditch forever, and frankly I just don't get that much of a kick from it anymore."

"Fair enough. I didn't know you were looking for a job. I could have put in a good word for you at the Ministry," Harry said.

"Thanks, but I don't want to work at the Ministry. Too many bad associations."

"I can understand that, believe me. How did you hear about this?"

"Pansy told me about it. We had lunch at the Leaky today."

"Lunch now, is it? When were you going to tell me about this, Ginny?"

"Since when do we keep track of each other's lunches? It was just a random lunch between friends. What's the big deal?"

"So you're friends with Parkinson?"

"Yes. Maybe. Shit, Harry, it's only Pansy, not Voldemort."

"You're right. I know you're right, it's just... be careful, will you, and I wouldn't tell Ron."

"Bugger Ron, he needs to realize I'm all grown up. And don't worry, Harry, my eyes are open."

"Okay then. Say, if you get on at St. Mungo's we'll both have steady employment and good benefits. What do you think about having kids?" Harry said, visibly brightening at the thought.

"Kids?"

"Children. You know, small people that you take care of and stuff."

"I know what they are, Harry, I used to be one. And it wasn't all that long ago, either. We've never talked about this, and we aren't even engaged, much less married."

"As I understand it, you don't have to be married to have kids. But if that's a problem, it's easy enough to remedy," he said.

"Are you asking me to marry you, Harry?"

"And what if I am?"

"Then I'll have to think about it," she answered.

"You haven't thought about it?"

"In second year it was all I thought about, Harry. But it wasn't possible then. Now it's possible, and I am already going to be making substantial changes to my life. I don't think this is a good time for marriage, and certainly not a good time for kids."

"But you want to, right? Get married and have kids, that is," Harry asked.

"I have always figured we'd get married sooner or later, yes. Kids were never a part of that for me, though. I'm not really sure I want kids, Harry. Like I said, I'll have to think about it."

"Right. Do let me know what you decide." Harry picked up his paper.

XXXXXX

"Thanks for coming by, how did your interview go?" Pansy asked when Ginny entered Pansy's laboratory.

"I feel pretty good about it. The wand nerds, not so much. About all they could do with my bat-bogey was scream 'Get them off me!' and 'Make it stop!'. The boss was chuckling when I left, though."

"Sounds pretty good to me too," Pansy said.

"Do you work alone? This looks like too many cauldrons for one person."

"I have two assistants, they're at lunch now," Pansy explained.

"So you're in charge?"

"I'm in charge of this particular potions lab. We're researching blood replenishers and antivenoms. The back row is for Basilisk antivenom," Pansy told her. Ginny looked at the simmering cauldrons filled with liquids of various shades of green.

"I didn't think there _was_ a treatment for Basilisk venom," Ginny said.

"There isn't. Yet. But we're close. The biggest problem is getting the venom for analysis in the first place. Luna Lovegood's husband Rolf Scamander is our best source. I'm kind of surprised she kept her maiden name when she got married."

"We talked about it before the wedding and decided that 'Luna Scamander' sounded like some sort of spaceman. What about you? 'Pansy Malfoy' didn't sound right? 'Parkinson-Malfoy' is pretty impressive."

"No Malfoy bride will ever be hyphenated. Draco just wasn't right for me. Is 'Ginny Potter' in your future? No offense, but 'Weasley-Potter' just sounds awful."

"Merlin, it really does. I dunno, Pansy. Harry and I have talked a little bit about it, but I get the feeling he wants kids more than he wants a wife. Frankly, I'm not sure I want kids at all."

"I get that. I'm sorry if I was too forward there, Ginny."

"Nah. It's just that- well, everybody seems to assume that Harry and I are getting married and having lots of kids. Shit, I don't even really know what I want to do with my life. I love Harry, and he's a great guy, but I am by no means sure that I want to wind up like my mother did, you know? There's a lot out there I haven't seen yet."

"I do know. The minions should be back soon. Why don't we get some lunch?

It's my turn to buy."

"Deal."

Pansy's assistants soon returned from lunch, and Ginny listened as Pansy gave them their instructions. The assistants paid close attention, asked a couple questions, and then set about their work.

"They seem competent," Ginny commented as they walked to the exit.

"They're good, yes. They're smart, they're careful, and they care about getting it right."

"All important things. Where are we going for lunch?" Ginny asked.

"There's a muggle restaurant near here that has great food. Oh, do you like Italian?"

"How's their tiramisu?"

"Orgasmic," Pansy told her.

"I could use that. Things have been a bit dry since the sprog conversation with Harry," Ginny said.

"Sorry, anything I can do?" Pansy asked.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Relax, I'm not making a pass at you, I just meant that if you're tense I can take you to my club as a guest for a massage. I also give a mean foot rub, if I do say so myself," Pansy told her.

"Oh, right. Actually, the massage sounds pretty good. We have a masseuse on staff with the Harpies, but not during the off season."

"This Saturday morning at 9 work for you?" Pansy asked.

"As far as I know, yes. Where's the club?"

"I'll give you a card. It's not a magic place, just a kind of regular health club. I'll set you up with Inga, she's great."

"No Sven?" Ginny asked with a grin.

"It's women only. I got tired of guys 'accidently' coming into the wrong shower room."

"Maybe they were just the wrong guys," Ginny said.

"They were surely that. Here's the place, how about calamari for a starter?"

"I'll say yes, tentaclely," Ginny answered.

"You _do_ need a massage. Come on."

The food was as good as Pansy had said, even the tiramisu. Ginny's eyes rolled back in her head at the first bite.

"Told you so," Pansy said.

"Don't interrupt me. Damn! That is the best stuff I have ever had in my mouth."

"Glad you like it. Want some more?" Pansy asked her.

"You bet your arse I do. Are you sure this stuff doesn't have amortentia or something in it?"

"Well, I've never analyzed it. Does it matter?"

"Not a damn bit. Waiter!"

Ginny forced herself not to have a third helping, but she did find that she was really hoping to get the job at St. Mungo's, since it was very close by.

"Thanks for lunch, Pansy. And thanks for setting up that interview, it sounds like an interesting job. I think I'd like working there."

"I hope you get it. I really like hanging out with you, Ginny. It would be fun to sort of work together."

"I think so too. And who would ever have thought that?"

"Nobody I know. Life is full of surprises. Try and get to the club about 20 minutes ahead of time so we can get your guest pass. I'll see you then, and good luck on the job, Ginny."

"Thanks, I'm looking forward to it."

Ginny got up from the table to leave, then stopped and turned back to Pansy.

"Say, Pansy," she said.

"Yes?"

"Whether I get the job or not, what do you say to making lunch a kind of regular thing?"

"I already have lunch nearly every day, Ginny," Pansy said.

"I meant togeth- you're having me on, aren't you?"

"Yes, and I'd love to make lunch with you a regular thing!"

"Great, once I know about the job we can figure out the details. I'll see you, Pansy."

"Saturday morning. Take care," Pansy said with a smile.

XXXXXX

"So how did your interview go?" Harry asked Ginny during dinner.

"I think it went well. I should hear early next week. I'm excited about it, the work sounds really interesting. I'll have a lot to learn, but if I can get through Flitwick's exams this shouldn't be too difficult."

"How's the compensation?"

"More than I made last season with the Harpies, not quite as much as I would make as a starter," Ginny told him.

"Well, that's good then. They should have a good maternity leave policy there too."

"Harry..."

"Just thinking out loud. I thought thinking was what we were supposed to be doing," Harry said.

"Right. Well, I don't even have the job yet. You don't count your gnomes before you throw them over the fence, you know."

"We're not getting any younger, Ginny. If we're going to have kids we shouldn't wait too long. I'd like to be able to really do stuff with them, like Quidditch, maybe muggle football, you know?"

"We're not even 30, Harry. There's time," Ginny said.

"Perhaps, but there's no time like the present, they say."

"What do they know? I said I'd think about it, Harry."

"So you did. I'm going over to Ron's. I'll see you later," Harry said, and he left his half-eaten dinner on the table.

Ginny sighed when she heard the door slam.

"That went well," she muttered.

XXXXXX

"Hi, Ginny," Pansy greeted her Saturday morning outside the club. "How are you?"

"Ready for that massage. Things have been tense at home. Harry's pushing me pretty hard about kids."

"Oh. Well at least you guys are trying to plan for it, not just letting nature take its course," Pansy said.

"Maybe. Is Inga as good as the tiramisu?"

"Well, I've never eaten Inga, but she's a great masseuse."

"Huh? I didn't mean... you're taking the mickey, right?"

"Of course. Damn, Ginny, you're really stressing out over this kid thing, aren't you?"

"Can we talk about something else, please? Between wondering about the job and this children crap I'm stretched a bit tight."

"Inga will help there, and I might be able to as well," Pansy said with a grin.

"How so?"

"I kind of accidentally overheard my boss talking with the Charms director. Expect an owl on Monday, they're going to make you an offer. The job is yours if you want it."

"No shit? You're sure?"

"Sure as I can be. You really impressed her. And just between us, don't take the first offer, ask for more money. They'll go at least fifteen percent higher. I heard that too," Pansy said with a grin.

"Thanks, Pansy! That's the best news I've had in a while!" Ginny hugged Pansy briefly, and they entered the club in a pretty good mood.

After getting Ginny's guest pass sorted, Pansy gave her a brief tour.

"Here's the exercise area, and the sauna is over there. Massage rooms are down this hall next to the showers, and the pool is on the other side of the showers. I usually have a swim after I'm done. If you want to and have the time I can loan you a swimsuit."

"Sounds good. Take me to Inga, please..."

"You seem quite fit, Ms. Weasley, but very tense. It is good you came to me," Inga said as she worked on Ginny's back.

"I think so too, I feel better already. You've got great hands."

"Thank you. I'm going to adjust the towel a little, if that is okay."

"You can just get rid of it for all I care. I doubt I've got anything you haven't seen before," Ginny mumbled through a contented sigh.

"That will make things easier, yes..."

Inga worked her way down Ginny's back, kneading the knots from her muscles as she went. Ginny could feel the tension flowing down and out through her toes.

"Roll over, please," Inga asked, and Ginny did. This time Inga worked towards Ginny's head, and Ginny felt a pleasant tingle as the warm hands massaged her thighs. It didn't even tickle when Inga reached her ribs.

"Would you prefer that I not touch your breasts, Ginny?"

Right about then Ginny was really hoping that she was going to, but she managed to reply calmly.

"No, I'm okay with it." Make that _really_ okay with it, but Inga was strictly professional and made no comment on the obvious reaction to her touch. Sometimes that happened, sometimes it didn't, and Inga never read anything into it. Ginny felt too good to be disappointed when Inga moved to her shoulders. The last thing Ginny recalled was Inga cradling her head and gently pulling on her neck. Inga smiled, and spent perhaps a little more time than usual softly rubbing Ginny's temples.

"We are done, Ginny," Inga said.

"What? Did I fall asleep? I'm sorry, Inga."

"That is the highest compliment you could have given me, Ginny. How do you feel?"

Ginny stood and stretched.

"I feel great! You're a wonder, Inga, thank you."

"You are most welcome, I hope I see you again, Ginny. You are a marvelous client. So many people are body shy, and unable to get the full benefit of the therapy."

"Their loss, and I'll definitely be back," Ginny promised.

Pansy was waiting outside Inga's room.

"Well?" she asked.

"She's amazing, much better than the team masseuse. Does she ever work outside the club?"

"Sadly, no. I've asked her, but she only works here. I think she's part owner of the place, so that makes sense. No doubt it increases membership."

"I'll bet. What does membership cost, anyway?" Ginny asked.

"They have several plans, it depends on what you want. They aren't crooks, though, and you don't have to sign a long-term thing. We can pick up a brochure on the way out. Come on, let's have a swim."

"This is nicer than our dressing room," Ginny said, looking around.

"You can put your stuff in my locker. This suit should fit okay."

The suit was a little loose, especially the top, but it would serve.

"The pool doesn't stink," Ginny said as they walked down the steps into the water.

"It's salt water," Pansy explained.

"Nice. This has been great, Pansy. Let's go to that Italian place for lunch, my treat."

"I can't, I'm meeting my mother in a little while. I'm free for dinner though," Pansy said.

"We're eating with my parents tonight. Tomorrow?"

"Works for me, are you going to tell them about the job?" Pansy asked.

"Not until it's official. One o'clock okay for lunch?"

"Sure. I'm going to swim a few laps, feel free to just float around if you'd rather."

Ginny decided to do just that, the better to enjoy the effects of her massage. But she did notice that Pansy was an excellent swimmer.

"Pansy's boobs are bigger than mine," she muttered as she adjusted the suit.

XXXXXX

"Dinner was great, mum, thanks," Ginny said as she helped her mother clear the table.

"Thank you dear, it's always a joy to have you and Harry over." She cleared her throat. "So, any news about you two? A wedding date, perhaps?"

"No, mum. We've been talking about it, Harry is anxious to start a family," Ginny told her. "Actually, it feels like he's kind of desperate to."

"Well, that's understandable. He never had a proper family growing up, so it's natural he'd want one now. He'll make a fine father, I'm sure of it," Molly said.

"I expect he would," Ginny responded.

"Well then, you need to get going on things. You can get married right here, like Ron and Hermione did. Best to have the children while you're young."

"Mum, I'm - I'm really not sure I want kids. Certainly not right away, there a lot of things I want to do, places I want to see. I couldn't do that with kids."

"Oh. Does Harry know how you feel about this?"

"Kind of, I mean, I told him I wasn't in a hurry for kids, that I needed to think about it," Ginny told her.

"It sounds to me like you've already decided, Ginny dear."

"Yeah, I guess it does at that. I guess I'm afraid that if I tell Harry it will end things between us."

"It well might, but it's not fair to keep it from him. You know he wants children, he needs to know it if you don't. I'll support your decision, it's your life. But Harry has a life too, Ginevra."

"Aren't you going to get onto me about grandchildren?"

"No dear, I'm not. I admit that we all assumed that you and Harry would get married and have children. But other people's assumptions are the very worst reason to have children. It doesn't mean that you've let anyone down, it just means that we were mistaken. I'm proud of you for taking charge of your life. But you have to tell Harry, and the sooner the better."

"Yeah..."

"Dinner was great, wasn't it?" Harry asked when he and Ginny arrived at Grimmauld Place.

"It sure was. Even for mum. Harry, we need to talk."

"That doesn't sound good."

"Well, that's kind of up to you," Ginny said, and she took a deep breath. "Harry, I've thought about it, and I just don't want to have children. Certainly not any time soon. I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I had to tell you."

"I see. Well, thanks for telling me. I guess we should have really talked about things sooner. I'll sleep in a guest room until you find another place to live. I'm sorry Ginny, but I have to move on. I want kids, and if I can't have them with you then it's over. Best to make a clean break."

"I'm sorry, Harry."

"So am I. So long, Ginny."

Harry turned and walked away, and Ginny stared after him, waiting for the tears and the pain. What came was more like melancholy, overlaid with relief.

She was surprised.

XXXXXX

Harry was not in evidence when Ginny got up. She fixed herself tea and toast and spent the morning gathering her belongings until it was time to go and meet Pansy.

"Hi, Ginny," Pansy greeted her outside the restaurant. "I'm starving, let's- what's wrong?"

"Harry and I are done. The kids thing was the deal breaker."

"Shit, I'm sorry. Are you okay?" Pansy asked, touching Ginny's shoulder.

"Better than I would have thought. I'm kind of sad, but I'm sure it's for the best. Does Inga work on Sunday?"

"No, sorry. Do you still want to go to lunch?"

"Damn right I do, I was thinking about that tiramisu all night."

They were seated right away, and the appetizer appeared quickly.

"This calamari is great," Ginny said, "a lot of places use way too much batter."

"They sure do, I think that might be because the stuff isn't really fresh, you know?" Pansy replied.

"Could be, yes. Mum never does Italian, dad doesn't like it. Say, do you happen to know of a vacant flat that's not too expensive? I need to get out of Harry's way."

"Sure, there's one in my building. The tenants just moved out and it's not even listed yet. We can go take a look after lunch if you like."

"Really? That would be wonderful. So you like it there okay?"

"It's comfortable, and the management keeps it up well. It's an older building, small bathrooms and such, but everything works and the kitchen and plumbing are modern. The walls are thick plaster, so noise isn't much of a problem." Pansy told her.

"Sounds great. Here comes the veal."

Conversation lagged as they applied themselves to the food. The tiramisu was fully up to standard.

"Gosh that was good. If I really do get that job I'm liable to get fat, this place is so close to the hospital."

"What's life without some risk? Come on, we'll go in the alley and I'll Apparate us to my place. The walk is a little long and it looks like rain," Pansy said.

"Okay, lead the way."

A few minutes later and they were in Pansy's flat.

"I'll let the manager know you want to see the flat. Look around here if you like, they're all pretty much the same."

"Thanks." Ginny wandered through the flat while Pansy went to see the manager. She recognized several of the potions books on the shelf, and shook her head at the Slytherin banner above the fireplace. There was a small picture of Snape on the mantel. It scowled at her. She heard Pansy return.

"He'll meet us there at 6, if that's okay. He and his family were just headed out. What do you think of the place?"

"I like it. Plenty of room, nice windows, and it is pretty quiet. Is the place furnished?"

"No, but if you take it I can loan you some things until you can get what you want, at least a bed and some chairs."

"Thanks. All of a sudden this all seems real, Pansy, and it's a little scary. You're sure Inga isn't around today?"

"Positive. Tell you what, lie down on the couch and hang your feet over the end."

"What for?" Ginny asked.

"Trust me. You've got your wand, what are you scared of?" Ginny grinned and lay down on the couch. Pansy levitated a chair over and sat in front of Ginny's feet. In a short time she had Ginny's shoes and socks off, and was pressing her thumbs into the soles of Ginny's feet. Ginny groaned.

"Damn, that feels great! Thanks, Pansy you're a good friend. I don't even miss Inga anymore."

"Good. Just relax, a lot has happened really quickly for you. Try and let go of it for a while."

Ginny did, and for several minutes she just relaxed and enjoyed the sensation.

"Say, Pansy, do you ever get a little turned on when Inga massages you?"

"Every damn time. You did look at her, right?" Pansy said as she continued to rub Ginny's feet.

"She's gorgeous, no doubt. But she's, well, she's a girl."

"No she's not, she's a woman. You never got turned on by a woman before?"

Ginny considered that.

"Maybe, now that I think about it. I remember kind of staring at Parvati, and a couple of the Harpies too, come to that. Does that mean I'm gay, do you think?" Ginny asked.

"It just means you're alive. Did you let Inga do your tits?"

"Yes."

"Did you come?" Pansy met her eyes as she asked that.

"What? Of course not!" Pansy arched an eyebrow.

"Okay. Almost. And I have to admit that when she was doing my thighs my mind might have wandered a little. I can't believe I'm talking about this, Pansy."

"No judgement here. I come every time she does me. But she always stays away from the pussy, unfortunately. It's not that kind of massage place, and she's a true professional."

"You'd let her do that?"

"I'd pay her to do that. You're tense again, Ginny. Your feet have gone all stiff."

"Sorry. Like I said, it's been a while; and this conversation, as interesting as it is, is not calming me down," Ginny confessed.

"I can see that. Would you like some wine?"

"That would be great, thanks."

"Red or white? Dry or sweet?" Pansy asked.

"Whatever you decide will be fine," Ginny said.

"I'll be right back. Go ahead and put your feet up on the table if you like, I do it all the time. Here's a pillow."

Pansy went into her kitchen, and took a moment to calm herself down. Touching Ginny, and seeing her respond pleasurably to the touch, had her pretty keyed up as well. She was also encouraged by the turn the conversation had taken.

 _"Be cool, Pansy,"_ she cautioned herself, _"don't wreck things now."_ She opened a chilled bottle of Asti, got two glasses, and returned to Ginny.

"Here, this is refreshing, and kind of festive," she said as she poured, She handed Ginny a glass and then sat by her on the couch. "To a new beginning," she said as she raised her glass. They touched glasses and drank.

"Thanks, Pansy, it's nice being here with you, being able to talk about stuff without worrying about saying the wrong thing."

"You never have to worry about that with me. We're friends. I don't say that lightly, Ginny, and I don't say it to many people. We might not always agree, we might even argue, but I'll never judge you. Everybody is different, no matter how much they have in common." Ginny smiled at her, and drained her glass.

"Just one more, please. I can't go getting plastered before I see the flat."

"Sure."

They took a bit more time with the second glass, and Ginny visibly relaxed.

"Feel better?" Pansy asked her.

"Lots, thanks. I'm a little sleepy, truth to tell. I didn't get much sleep last night."

"I guess not. Here, stretch out on the couch again, I know something that will help."

Ginny complied, and Pansy went and stood behind Ginny's head.

"Just let go, Ginny. Things will work out, you'll see."

Pansy draped Ginny's hair over the arm of the couch, and ran her fingers gently through it.

"That feels good," Ginny said.

"I'm glad. I love your hair."

"Thanks."

After a few minutes, Pansy began to rub light circles on Ginny's temples.

"Mmmm, you're as good at that as Inga is, Pansy," Ginny murmured.

"Thank you. I took a course in massage," Pansy told her.

"Cool, and you work on Sundays, so that puts you one up on Inga."

"Tell you what, I don't have any of the fancy oil, but I could use the practice. How about I give you a full massage? We have plenty of time before we see the flat," Pansy said.

"Really? You don't mind? It would be great, but it seems like a lot to ask."

 _"She didn't freak out. Careful, Pansy. Stay cool."_ she thought.

"Not at all. I'm just glad I can help a little. I'll put a quilt on the kitchen table, it will work better than the couch. Just a minute. Go ahead and start undressing, I'll get you some towels for cover."

"I don't need them if you don't. Like I told Inga, I'm sure you've seen it all before."

 _"Not all of you, I haven't."_

"Fine with me, I'll just be a minute," Pansy managed to say.

Pansy's hands were shaking as she took the thick quilt from the drawer in her bedroom.

Ginny was standing by the table clad only in some very small panties when Pansy entered the kitchen. Pansy lowered the side leaves of the table to make it narrow enough for the task, and then turned to Ginny.

"Okay, front or back first?" Pansy asked, trying not to stare at Ginny's breasts.

"Back, I guess. That's how Inga did it. You know you don't have to do this, right, Pansy?"

"I do, but like I said, I can use the practice. Besides, I rubbed you the wrong way all through school, might as well try doing it the right way for a change."

Ginny was laughing as she stretched out on the table. Pansy started with her shoulders.

"The table doesn't have that hole for your face, so I can't do your neck properly now. I'll get it when you turn over," Pansy said.

"Okay. You're good at this, Pansy. That feels great."

"Thanks. I wish my skin was as soft as yours, Ginny, and your freckles are gorgeous," Pansy said as she rubbed Ginny's shoulders.

"If you can figure a way to get them off, you can have them," Ginny mumbled. "Mmm."

Pansy's hands slid lower on Ginny's back, and it looked like Ginny had fallen asleep. Pansy, however, was wide awake as her fingers touched the sides of Ginny's breasts briefly. She pressed her thumbs into the dimples on the small of Ginny's back, and thrilled at the soft sigh that escaped her lips. Pansy hesitated briefly before sliding her hands beneath the panties to massage Ginny's bum. Ginny groaned softly, but said nothing, nor did she seem to wake.

Pansy felt a trickle of sweat run down her back, and paused long enough to take her shirt off before moving to Ginny's thighs. Pansy thrilled to the feeling of Ginny's legs, the strength under the soft, freckled skin. She gently urged the legs apart, and Ginny shifted languidly. Pansy managed to avoid touching Ginny's sex, but the red hair peeping out from the panties did nothing at all to calm her down. She worked her way slowly down to Ginny's feet, and then stepped back and simply looked at her for a moment.

"Time to turn over?" Ginny asked.

"Yes. I'm getting some water, do you want some?"

"No thanks, I'm good. I'm going to have to pay you for this, Pansy. It's just what I needed, thanks."

"No need to pay me, I don't do this for a living, I'm just glad it helps. Say, I don't have massage oil, but I've got coconut oil. That should work just fine, what do you say?"

"Sounds good, oil would feel nice, and you're the expert, Pansy. Nice bra."

"Thanks. It's pretty warm in here, but that's better for the massage anyway."

Pansy returned to the table, and lifted Ginny's head to free her hair, then she rubbed some coconut oil on her palms, and worked on Ginny's face and neck.

"That oil smells good, Pansy. Great idea," Ginny said.

"Glad you like it, Is it too cold?"

"No, your hands warm it up fine. You've got very warm hands, Pansy."

 _"Everything I've got is very warm. I am going to die."_

"Good circulation."

That was true, the way her heart was pounding ensured that.

Pansy worked on Ginny's shoulders, and each arm down to the fingers. Then she drizzled some oil between Ginny's breasts and rubbed it into her sternum.

"Ummm..." Pansy began.

"Go ahead, Pansy. No sense doing it halfway," Ginny told her.

Pansy agreed wholeheartedly, and had to stifle a moan as her oily hands rubbed Ginny's breasts and the nipples hardened under her touch. Ginny made a soft sound, and her breathing deepened. Pansy tried not to hope too much, but she paid very careful attention to Ginny's breasts before moving to her stomach.

Touching Ginny's stomach was nearly her undoing, and she had to cough to cover her reaction when the muscles fluttered under her touch. She reached Ginny's hips, and carefully shifted her legs so that she could have proper access to her thighs. She thought she had imagined the sharp intake of breath from Ginny, until she saw how damp the crotch of her panties was.

 _"In for a penny..."_ She thought, and she slipped her thumbs under the elastic and slid them up the sides of Ginny's pussy. She didn't imagine the moan, or the jerk of Ginny's hips, and she looked up to see Ginny staring at her, her chest heaving.

"No, this isn't part of the massage, Ginny. This is something I _want_ to do. Okay?"

"Okay."

Pansy wasted no time peeling off the panties and applying her lips and tongue to Ginny. Ginny slid her fingers into Pansy's hair, and held on while Pansy demonstrated convincingly just how very much she really wanted to do this. Ginny didn't want it to ever end, but it had indeed been a while, and Pansy was just so _good_ that Ginny was soon shaking with the intensity of her orgasm. Pansy was right there with her.

"Ginny, I -" Pansy began.

"Shut up and kiss me. I came twice while you were rubbing my tits. I've never been with a woman before, but I think it's my turn now. I hope you won't mind getting coconut oil on your bed, because I think I'll need more room than the table has. Let me know if I'm doing it wrong."

Pansy had no occasion to correct anything. Ginny was a quick study.

They showered together and then got dressed to go and see the flat.

"Thanks Pansy," Ginny said, "that was great."

"My pleasure, believe me. It was kind of a dream come true for me, frankly. I've been hot for you for a while now. The real problem with me and Draco wasn't that he _was_ a dick, but that he had one. Men just don't do it for me."

"So you planned this?"

"Not really, but I guess I did sort of take advantage of the circumstances. Are you mad?"

"Hell no, I'm not mad. Can we do it again sometime?" Ginny asked.

"It's fine with me. You don't feel weird or anything?"

"Nope. Frankly, I've been wondering how sex with a woman would be for some time. I just never had the chance to do anything about it. I damn near exploded with Inga."

"She's gay. If you don't join the club, you maybe can go out with her. I thought about giving up my membership to try and date her, but I like the place too much. It helps me keep in shape," Pansy said.

"I like the shape it keeps you in. Your tits are amazing. I'm not sure I want to get back into dating right now anyway. I'll have my hands full with work."

"Your tits are perfect. I came while I was rubbing them, too. There's some wine left, what say we drink to our tits?" Pansy said.

"Great idea!"

Pansy hurried to the kitchen and came back with two glasses of wine. She handed one to Ginny.

"Here's to our tits!" Ginny said, and they touched glasses and drank.

"So, are we still friends? Did I screw that up?" Pansy asked.

"We're really _good_ friends, Pansy. Bosom buddies, you might say. And I'm no expert on the girl stuff, but I'm not sure what we just did was technically screwing."

"We can work on that if you like. And you seemed plenty expert to me. That was the best sex I've ever had, Ginny."

"Same here, but it feels different, somehow. I'm not worried about what comes next, and I don't feel like things have changed between us. It still feels like we're friends, not like we're in love with all the baggage that can bring along," Ginny said.

"We're not in love. I like you, a lot, and I enjoy being with you. You're fun, and good company, and I do care about you. What's different is that even when we're together, we're still ourselves. We don't have to try and change anything for each other. And we sure seem to be sexually compatible. What we have isn't complicated. We aren't complicated either, really, so if we want sex, we can have it together without any guilt or feelings of obligation. Does that make sense?"

"It does. I didn't know this kind of friendship existed, frankly."

"I imagine it's not really common. Let's just go with it though, and not over-think it. Time to go check out the flat."

The rent was reasonable, and the flat was nice, and since he never had to advertise it and Pansy vouched for Ginny the manager waived the security deposit.

"Thanks, Pansy. I wasn't looking forward to spending some awkward days at Harry's place. All I have to do now is move my stuff."

"Come on, we'll go get your things from Harry's and then grab some furniture from my place. Unless you think he'd kill me or something."

"Nah. Well, probably not, anyhow. He might not even be home."

Harry wasn't home, and with the start Ginny had made that morning it really didn't take too long to pack Ginny's trunk.

"That shrinking spell is handy. You really are good with charms," Pansy said.

"Hermione taught it to me. She could put this whole house into a teacup, I think."

"Do you ever see her now?"

"Not often, she's out to reform the whole damn Ministry. I'm afraid she'll try and recruit me or something," Ginny said.

"So you and she never, you know, maybe fooled around a little?"

"Nope. I love Hermione, but like I said, you're my first woman. Let me leave a note for Harry and we'll get out of here."

Ginny wrote a short note letting Harry know she was out of his house and wishing him well. There really wasn't a lot more to say.

"Are you ready, Ginny?" Pansy asked.

"I believe that I am."

"The Beginning of...


End file.
